Scattered Memories
by OrangeSky99
Summary: Setelah kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya dalam sekejap, Claire bertekad untuk memulai hidup baru di Mineral Town, dimana ia bertemu dengan pria yang menganggapnya seseorang yang datang kembali dari masa lalu. Future ClairexTrent ? My first Multichap fanfiction. please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Cahaya matahari yang menusuk membangunkanku dengan paksa dari tidurku. Aku menggeliat, dan merasakan rasa nyeri menyerang seketika saat kupaksa membuka satu mata.

...dimana ini?

Mataku membelalak, melihat lingkungan yang asing, yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ini jelas bukan kamarku. Tapi kenapa aku ada disini?

Akh! Aku mengerang,ketika rasa nyeri menjalar disekujur tubuhku. Rasa sakit yang berdeyut membuatku makin terbangun, kuperiksa lenganku dan aku terkejut melihat memar besar disana.

Apa yang terjadi semalam?

Kuedarkan pandanganku dengan heran keseluruh ruangan. Ruangan yang agak berbau aneh,seperti bau kayu yang menua. Kulihat sebuah rak buku besar yang penuh dengan buku-buku tua yang sudah menguning. Di dinding tergantung kalendar yang entah menunjukan tanggal pada tahun berapa, dan sebuah kotak besi di sudut ruangan, tepat disebelah sebuah televisi tua yang pastinya bukan keluaran 10 tahun terakhir ini.

Tulang-tulangku yang kaku berderik ketika aku mencoba untuk berdiri, rasanya seperti sudah tak bergerak selama berhari hari. Perlahan, aku berdiri menghadap sebuah cermin yang tergantung di sebelah ranjang. Mata biruku yang lesu menatap balik dari balik cermin. Wajah yang pucat, dan rambut pirang yang kaku. Tapi masih Claire yang sama,aku bersyukur dalam hati lalu mendesah pelan.

Benar. Saat seperti ini tidak ada gunanya panik.

Aku tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana tepatnya aku berakhir di tempat ini. Kucoba untuk tetap tenang, lalu melangkah menuju pintu untuk melihat keadaan luar. Bisa jadi tempat ini dekat dengan lingkungan rumah, dan aku bisa segera pulang.

Kugenggam gagang pintu besi yang dingin itu sambil berdoa agar pintunya tidak terkunci.

Klik. Ah, terbuka. Terimakasih Tuhan..

Pintu berderak nyaring saat kutarik kedalam, lalu aku melangkah keluar. Udara segar seketika menyerbu masuk, suara cicitan burung-burung terdengar riuh rendah. Aku ternganga melihat hamparan ladang kering yang terbentang luas tak jauh dari rumah ini. Beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri kulihat jejeran rumah-rumah kayu, yang terlihat seperti kandang daripada rumah tinggal seseorang.

Kemudian terdengar suara-suara orang yang mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Aku menoleh pada gerbang kayu dan melihat sebuah papan besar yang ditulisi huruf huruf hitam besar.

_MINERAL FARM._

Entah kenapa, kakiku terasa lemas, lalu aku jatuh terduduk.

Tempat apa ini?

Kukepalkan kedua telapak tanganku, berusaha untuk tidak menangis sejadi-jadinya. Pada saat itu terdengar suara gerbang yang berderak, seseorang yang terlihat lucu dengan topi dan jas merahnya mendekat padaku, dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, ia menarikku dari posisi duduk hingga berdiri.

"Siapa kau? Dimana ini? Aku..." air mata tak tertahankan lagi, menetes kedua belah pipiku. Ia menepuk pundakku dengan lembut dan membimbingku masuk kedalam rumah kayu itu lagi.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kebingungan sekarang." Ujarnya dengan perlahan, wajahnya menunjukan simpati.

"Apa kau ingat kejadian 5 hari yang lalu?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Aku masih mengangis sesegukan, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kejadian apa? Aku tidak ingat apa-apa...kenapa aku ada disini?" tanyaku dengan suara lemah. Pria itu menggangguk. "Akan kuceritakan pelan-pelan. Tapi sebelum itu, apa aku boleh tahu namamu?"

"Claire." Jawabku.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya. "Claire, kau adalah salah satu korban tenggelamnya kapal pesiar yang terjadi seminggu lalu."

Aku membisu.

"Kapal Zack menemukanmu terapung tak jauh dari pantai Mineral Town,kau mengenakan pakaian pelampung dan pingsan, lalu Zack membawamu kesini. Untunglah kau masih bernafas dengan baik, walaupun sudah dua hari terombang ambing di lautan." Jelasnya.

"Kami kira hanya kau yang selamat, karena tidak ditemukan orang lain hari itu. Tim penyelamat masih mencari hingga hari ini, tapi yang mereka temukan kebanyakan sudah..."

Tanganku basah oleh keringat dingin mendengarkan penjelasannya. Sedikit demi sedikit kenangan itu kembali, menyerangku.

Aku ingat.

Hari itu aku dan keluargaku sedang merayakan ulang tahunku dengan tour Kapal Pesiar. Kami menikmati makan malam yang mewah di kapal itu, Ibu menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun, ayah yang tertawa, lalu aku mencicipi wine untuk pertama kalinya, kemudian terdengar suara ledakan keras, kami terlempar. Orang-orang berhamburan, saling berebut untuk menyambar pelampung yang ada di sisi kanan kapal, Aku ingat,wajah ibu yang dialiri darah, dengan panik ia memakaikan sebuah pelampung kepadaku lalu terdengar ledakan keras lagi. Setelah itu gelap...

Nafasku memburu, dadaku terasa sakit, air mata mengalir deras, namun aku tidak bersuara.

"Kau..ingat?" Pria itu meremas tanganku.

Duniaku seketika runtuh.

* * *

Selama dua hari orang-orang yang tak kukenal datang silih berganti, membawakan pakaian, makanan dan minuman. Aku yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut tak mampu berkomentar apa-apa, hanya bersukur dalam hati karena kebaikan mereka. Seseorang menganti kalender tua yang tergantung di dinding dengan yang baru. Yang lainnya membantu membersihkan debu disana sini, menjadikan rumah tua ini layak tinggal.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku sudah bisa untuk bergerak dan melakukan aktivitas. Seorang pedagang bernama Zack, yang juga penyelamatku datang mengunjungiku, bersama dengan Mayor Thomas, orang yang pertama kali kujumpai di kota ini. Mereka menjelaskan padaku kalau aku bisa tinggal di peternakan ini jika aku mau. Tentunya,langsung kusetujui dengan penuh rasa terimakasih. Rasanya aku tidak mampu untuk kembali pulang kke kehudupan lamaku. Kalaupun ingin, aku tak punya cukup uang untuk perjalanan pulang. Pulang? Sudah tidak ada orang yang akan menyambutku kalaupun aku kembali. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini. Paling tidak,sampai aku siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Tapi tidak sekarang.

Zack kemudian menjelaskan padaku kalau aku bisa memulai bertani dengan membeli bibit-bibit di supermarket kota, membeli ayam sebagai awal mula untuk beternak, dan menjual tanaman obat dan tumbuhan apa saja yang berguna yang dapat kutemukan diatas gunung. Dan ada sebuah tambang kecil dimana aku bisa mendapatkan barang-barang tambang untuk dijual dengan harga yang bagus. Thomas memberikan sedikit modal untuk mulai hidup di peternakan ini, dan alat-alat yang kuperlukan untuk bertani. Aku merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya aku bisa menghasilkan uang dan tidak terus bergantung pada kebaikan penduduk kota ini.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku mulai untuk mempraktekan apa yang telah dijelaskan Thomas dan Zack kepadaku. Setiap pagi aku memanen tanaman gunung dan pada sore hari Zack mengambilnya untuk ditukarkan dengan beberapa kantong uang. Sesekali pada sore hari, Doktor Trent datang untuk memeriksa kesehatanku. Ia pria yang sedikit aneh, dan tak banyak bicara. Suatu kali ia memandangiku lamat-lamat, seakan aku orang yang sudah lama ia kenal. Setelah memeriksaku,biasanya ia memberi beberapa macam obat, menolak uang yang kubayarkan padanya dan bergegas pergi.

Hari hari terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Namun tak ada sedetikpun aku tidak memikirkan keluargaku yang hilang. Namun kesibukan membuatku tidak memiliki waktu untuk melamun dan menangis.

Awal musim semi yang indah di Mineral Town. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan baru di peternakan ini. Suatu sore ketika aku tengah berbaring karena kelelahan yang luar biasa, suara ketukan di pintu membangunkanku dari istirahatku.

"Ah, Dokter Trent. Silahkan masuk." Sapaku sambil tersenyum ketika kulihat ia berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah kaku yang biasanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanyanya, sambil meletakkan tasnya yang berisi peralatan di meja lalu duduk tepat di hadapanku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sebagian besar memar sudah sembuh, perutku membaik dan sudah tidak merasa mual. Mungkin aku sudah pulih total." Jawabku. Ia hanya mengangguk, lalu kutangkap sebuah senyum kecil melintas di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah."

Lalu seperti biasanya, ia mengganti perban di kakiku yang memiliki sayatan besar yang sudah mulai sembuh. aku duduk diam mengamatinya, ia bekerja dengan cepat, lalu membereskan peralatannya.

"Aku harus kembali ke klinik sekarang. Luka-luka mu sudah membaik,mungkin ini kunjungan terakhirku. Kalau merasa tidak sehat, datanglah ke klinik kapan saja, tengah malam sekalipun aku akan membantumu,"

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Ia seorang pria yang tampan, terlihat masih muda, namun begitu profesional sebagai seorang dokter.

"Ya.. terimakasih." Aku membungkuk hormat. Ia menatapku dengan aneh, lalu berbalik untuk membuka pintu.

"Apa.." ia berhenti sejenak sebelum memutar gagang pintu dan menatapku. "Apa..kau sudah bertemu dengan semua orang di kota ini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, mungkin belum semuanya. Tapi aku pasti akan mengunjungi mereka secepatnya."

Ia mengangguk. Pintu terbuka pelan, dan aku kaget sekali saat seseorang berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"..Gotz?" Trent mendekati pria itu. Orang itu kemudian memandang Trent dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tukasnya kasar.

_Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu!_ Batinku dengan kesal. aku tidak suka nada biacaranya yang kasar pada Trent.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai dokter di kota ini." Jawabnya dengan tenang. Trent mengangguk padaku, memandang pria yang ia panggil 'Gotz' itu untuk terakhir kalinya lalu bergegas pergi.

Setelah Trent menghilang dari pandangan, Gotz mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabatku.

"Aku Gotz. Kau akan memerlukanku kalau ingin memperbaiki rumah dan kandang hewan ternakmu." Tuturnya dengan nada sopan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan cara bicaranya pada Trent barusan. Aku tersenyum dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk, namun ia menolak.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini." Ia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan plastik padaku. Dengan heran, kubuka bungkusan itu, yang ternyata berisi sebuah gaun yang terlipat rapi.

"Besok adalah Goddess Festival, apa kau sudah tahu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, mengingat kalau tadi pagi Mayor Thomas datang untuk memberitahuku tentang festival ini.

"Gaun itu milik putriku. Namun sekarang ia sudah tidak ada, jadi akan lebih berguna kalau kuberikan padamu." Ia tersenyum kecil, terlihat agak sedih. Aku berterimakasih padanya, ia mengangguk lalu bergegas pergi.

Gaun itu benar-benar indah, walaupun terlihat sudah lama. Aku memeluk gaun itu sambil merebahkan tubuhku yang lelah diatas ranjang.

"Mungkin aku akan mengenakannya besok." Bisikku lirih, sebelum menguap dan perlahan-lahan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

**A/N Gimana? ^^;;; good or bad? or, sucks much? LOL xD**

**Ditunggu ya review dan kritiknya! will continue if this story get enough response!^^ Arigatou~ *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

Aku berputar di depan cermin, mematut bayanganku dengan seksama. Wajahku bersemu merah, dengan malu kuakui bahwa aku terlihat cukup manis dengan gaun ini. Kukepang kedua sisi rambut pirang panjangku dan untuk sentuhan terakhir, kusematkan sebuah bunga mungil ditepi poniku.

Aku sudah siap untuk pergi ke festival !

* * *

Hari ini Rose Square terlihat indah sekali dengan dekorasi bunga-bunga yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Walaupun festival belum dimulai tempat ini sudah ramai dengan para penduduk kota. Kulihat gadis-gadis melatih tarian mereka, para lelaki meminum anggur sambil mengobrol dan ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang berkumpul disebuah sudut, bergosip dan tertawa-tawa. musik perayaan yang mengalun diantara keramaian ini menambah keceriaan suasana.

Aku duduk di kursi kayu,dengan cupcake yang Anna berikan padaku saat aku memasuki lapangan. Kugigit kue yang terlalu manis itu,lalu mengernyit.

"Halo Claire."

Aku berpaling ke sumber suara yang memanggil namaku barusan, dan kudapati Elli serta dokter Trent berjalan ke arahku. Aku berdiri, lalu mengangguk dengan canggung kepada mereka. Elli tersenyum manis, dan Trent hanya kembali mengangguk. Aku mengangkat alisku dengan heran, karena caranya memandangku terasa sedikit aneh. Seperti orang melihat hantu saja.

"Apa kau datang sendiri?" tanya Elli, yang terlihat sangat manis dalam gaun merah mudanya. Aku memandang mereka berdua dengan sedikit iri.

"Ya, aku datang sendiri hari ini. Apa kalian datang bersama?"

Elli tersipu saat mendengar pertanyaanku, lalu mengangguk.

"Gaun itu...cocok sekali padamu." Trent tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa pipiku terasa hangat saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

kami mengobrol, berbasa basi. sesekali kulirik tangan Elli yang melingkar di lengan Trent, dan bertanya-tanya apakah mereka berdua berpacaran. Rasanya agak tidak nyaman, mengobrol dengan pasangan itu. Aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat mengakhiri obrolan ini.

Doaku sepertinya terjawab, tak lama kemudian suara Thomas yang mengumumkan bahwa festival akan segera dimulai,bergema dari speaker yang terpasang di setiap sudut Rose Square. kulihat Popuri, Karen, Ann dan Mary yang masih mengobrol dengan pasangannya masing-masing berlarian panik menuju sumber suara. Acara pertama adalah pertunjukan tari Harvest Goddess yang ditarikan oleh para gadis.

"Kelihatannya acara akan segera dimulai...ayo,Claire." Elli meraih tanganku, namun aku menariknya dan menggeleng.

"Maaf, mungkin untuk tahun ini aku tidak ikut...aku belum mempelajari tariannya sama sekali." Aku tertawa malu, dan gadis berambut cokelat ebony itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, begitu. Kalau begitu..aku pergi dulu." Ia melirik Trent untuk terakhir kalinya lalu bergegas menuju kumpulan para gadis.

Aku kembali duduk di kursi dan mengamati suasana lapangan yang riuh rendah oleh musik,suara tawa dan tepuk tangan para penduduk. Trent yang tidak ikut bergabung di kerumunan itu datang mendekat dan duduk disampingku.

"Bagaimana kesehatanmu?" tanyany tanpa menoleh untuk melihatku. Ia memandang lurus kearah kerumunan para gadis yang sedang menari, mungkin ia sedang memperhatikan Elli.

"Semakin membaik." Jawabku, "Aku sudah dapat beraktivitas dengan normal sekarang."

Kini ia menengok kearahku,dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil diwajahnya. "Aku senang kau pulih dengan cepat."

"Aku juga." candaku, lalu tertawa kecil. "Elli cantik sekali hari ini. Aku agak pangling, melihatnya tanpa pakaian suster yang biasanya." Aku tersenyum, lalu menoleh untuk melihat Elli yang sedang menari ditengah gadis-gadis lainnya.

"Kau juga..terlihat, berbeda." Utarnya dengan agak canggung. Aku yang tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, hanya menunduk. Kedua pipiku terasa hangat. Kugenggam tanganku kuat-kuat,sampai terasa sakit.

Tidak boleh begini. Trent dan Elli kan...

"Claire."

Panggilan Trent menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya. Ia menatapku dengan serius.

"Gaun itu..apa kau mendapatkannya dari seseorang?" Tanyanya, dengan suara rendah, membuatku agak tegang.

"Ah, ya. Gotz yang memberikannya padaku."

Ia mengangguk mendengar jawabanku, lalu kami berdua sama-sama duduk terdiam, sampai musik berhenti mengalun dan tarian pun selesai.

* * *

Musim semi berlalu dengan cepat. Tanaman yang kutanam di awal bulan April telah kupanen untuk terakhir kalinya, karena musim panas semakin mendekat. Musim semi pertamaku di Mineral Town berlalu tanpa ada hal yang spesial, hari-hariku diisi dengan berbagai macam kesibukan seperti menanam, mengurus hewan ternak, menambang dan hal-hal lainnya yang kulakukan untuk mendapatkan uang.

Dengan cepat aku mengerti bahwa menjadi seorang peternak, petani, ataupun pengusaha pada umumnya, uang tidak akan berada lama didalam kantongmu. Baru saja aku memperoleh uang dari hasil bekerja, uang itu sudah keluar lagi untuk segunung hal lainnya seperti membeli bibit, pakan ternak, memperbaiki alat yang rusak, bahan makanan sehari-hari dan banyak lagi hal lainnya.

Musim panas kini telah tiba. Matahari bersinar terik, tanpa ampun mengguyur peternakanku dengan cahayanya yang panas menyengat.

Pagi itu terasa panas seperti hari yang sudah sudah. Aku bergelung di ranjangku dan menggerutu, benar-benar merasa malas untuk melompat turun dari ranjang, dan mulai bekerja seperti biasanya. Kalau bisa aku ingin terus tidur sampai musim panas berlalu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan panasnya, mungkin musim panas kali ini adalah yang terpanas yang pernah kulewati seumur hidupku.

Pocky,seekor anak anjing yang kudapat beberapa minggu lalu dari si peternak Barney, menyala ribut, dan menyudul perutku dengan heboh. Aku memandangnya dengan jengkel,hewan ini selalu saja begitu kalau lapar dan tidak segera disuguhi makanan.

"Oke,oke, aku bangun sekarang..." akhirnya aku menyerah dan menyeret tubuhku menjauh dari kasur, menuang biskuit anjing di ditempat makanan anjing mungil itu dan bergegas untuk mandi, berlama-lama dibawah pancuran air dingin sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dalam 5 menit kukenakan kaus yang paling tipis dan celana jeans pendek yang sudah lusuh,lalu kuikat rambutku tinggi-tinggi dibelakang. Yosh, aku sudah siap untuk bekerja hari ini.

Tok,tok.

Ketukan di pintu mengangetkanku, siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?

Pocky berlari mendahuluiku dan menyalak dengan galak di depan pintu. Aku menyingkirkannya dengan kakiku dan membuka pintu perlahan.

"Wow!" seorang pemuda berbandana ungu yang tidak kukenali berdiri di depan pintu rumahku, bersiul sambil mengamatiku,dari ujung kepala sampai keujung kaki. Aku menautkan alis, dan melipat lenganku, agak merasa tidak senang dengan ketidaksopanannya.

"Tidak ada yang bilang padaku kalau petani baru ini imut sekali!" dia tersenyum genit,bola mata cokelatnya berkilau saat ia tertawa.

Harus kuakui orang ini memang cukup tampan untuk seorang penggoda. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak terkesan.

"Siapa kau? Dan ada perlu apa?" hardikku dengan galak, namun ia sama sekali tidak goyah, malah makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Namaku Kai. Dan kau pasti Claire." Sapanya dengan riang. Tidak aneh kalau ia sudah tahu namaku. Mineral Town adalah kota kecil dimana gosip dan berita menyebar cepat secepat guruh menyusul kilat.

"Hei, apa kau menanam nanas? Atau jagung?" tanyanya dengan riang, sambil melempar pandangan ke arah lahan pertanian yang ditumbuhi tunas-tunas muda tanaman jagung,nanas dan tomat.

"Ya. Lahan yang bertanda bendera kuning itu adalah lahan jagung. Disebelahnya, lahan nanas." Jawabku, agak terkejut karena pria ini tampaknya tertarik dengan tanaman-tanamanku.

"Wah, hebat sekali! Kau mengelola peternakan seluas ini sendirian?" ia bertanya dengan polosnya, membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku pemilik Beach Shack yang ada di pinggir pantai." Ujarnya lagi, kali ini tersenyum dengan lazim sehinggga mau tak mau aku luluh juga.

"Buka setiap musim panas. Datanglah kalau sempat, aku akan mentraktirmu Snow Cone yang paling enak di Mineral Town." Ia menyengir lebar. Aku memperhatikan wajah tampannya yang kecoklatan itu, lalu menganguk.

"Aku akan datang."

"Sebaiknya begitu. Aku hanya ada di kota selama musim panas. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk mengobrol denganku." Ia menyengir lagi.

Orang yang aneh. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang riang dan over pede seperti dia di Mineral Town ini. orang aneh. tapi mungkin kami bisa berteman. Aku memperhatikannya mengelus-elus kepala Pocky yang tidak lagi menyalak garang, lalu ia mendongak.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku harus kembali sekarang. Sampai ketemu lagi, gadis cantik!"

Ia mengedip genit lalu melangkah keluar dengan santai. Kulihat ia menyapa Popuri, gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu lalu mereka berdua bergandengan dan berbelok ke arah Poultry Farm, menghilang dari pandangan.

Ya, sampai ketemu lagi, _Playboy_.

* * *

**A/N I know you're reading this. LOL. come on, dont be lazy and go review! XXDDD pretty please? ;_;**


End file.
